OneShot Servant, Master and Sibling
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Alien, female, male. Fighting in the Tower of Death. But once she tries to stop her brother; without thinking everything turns out the way it shouldn't be. Leaving Suigetsu shocked. What is the reaction here?


"Nii-san, what happened?"  
>She asked as she could see blood running down his mouth. She walked towards his, as he closed his eyes then sat down.<br>"Nothing, just a fight. That's all." He replied. A man stood before the two; the male's eyes widened as he then knelt to the ground. His heart beat twice. Not good; as the woman quickly knelt down and placed her arms around him. The enemy stood before the two. He frowned; he was from the Cloud Village. He frowned; she frowned. The enemy frowned. The siblings stared at the enemy.

"What do you want? To kill my brother?" she asked; the male's yellow-green eyes stared upon her. Responding in a very cold way he sneered at the two. "Yeah; I have to hunt him down. Uchiha Sasuke must die."  
><em>'This shit again?<em>' the female thought. She then frowned. She was about to stand up and fight the male; to defend her weak-hearted brother. Meaning; she could tell that her brother's body could not move. He could die; she did not want that to happen. As she was about to stand up; having so much rage in her eyes she was stopped. He grabbed her hand; quickly looking back to her brother who was panting. He spoke; she just didn't know what to do anymore.  
>"R-Rouji; let me handle this. It's my fight." She gave in; watching him stand up slowly while panting he then slowly walked towards the Cloud ninja. <p>

She then saw the two fights. She could see her brother was reaching his limit. She then stood there; she just couldn't help herself anymore. She had to interrupt; her brother's mouth, his eye was bleeding. Tears slowly ran down her eyes; then running towards her brother who was on the ground. Trying to stand up she knelt down, placing her hand on his back. He was on the ground; the enemy was still standing. There was something about him that made him win; it was probably a Kekkai Genkai or something.

She could see that her brother's eyes were slowly closing. His hand was upon his heart.  
>"Let me heal you nii-san."<br>"No, you mustn't; I need to win this."  
>"But you'll die; I don't want you to."<br>"This is the Tower of Death Rouji; don't joke around with me!" he raised his voice at her. Her onyx eyes widened; more tears ran down her face. He was the third elite member; he was already getting exhausted.  
>"Sasuke-nii; you're my only family left. I can't let that happen at all. Please. Let me take over."<br>"I will win; so don't but in. It's not your fight, if I die; then so be it." Now there were two enemies. Rouji could see Suigetsu being stumped to the wall having electricity fill him. It was his weakness; she then sighed as she stared at her brother. Standing up she ran to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu!" she called out as she could see him struggle and try to get free. Placing her hand upon the sword; she took the pain as the electric current was flowing within her. Suigetsu's purple eyes had gazed in astonishment; he could see that she was getting hurt because of him. The cleaver had finally come out and off it went flying in the other direction. She started to pant, and Suigetsu's skin was dripping like ice-cream. 

"Thanks Rouji; I owe you one."  
>"You don't have to Suigetsu. I just reacted; nii-san doesn't want my help. I just don't want him to die."<br>"Then tell him."  
>"I tried; he wouldn't listen. Now it's two against one. I tried reasoning; but it looks like I'm just rubbish to him."<br>"Don't say that, come on. Let's go and help him; whether he likes it or not." Rouji then blushed slightly staring upon his gentle smile. Her onyx eyes then stared upon her hand; reaching it she held his. He stared at their holding hands. He blushed slightly as well. Just now walking; they stopped. Sasuke was in a tight situation. He was lying down on the floor; letting go of Suigetsu's hand she ran towards her brother; who could faintly see now. Near the end of defeat he was.

"Nii-san!" she called out; the two ninja's had an electric and water technique gush at him. But she jumped and took the hit. Rouji then called out to her alien servant.  
>"K-Kaji…" he came; it was all so sudden.<br>"Rouji-sama?" he spoke; seeing her hurt he quickly knelt down and placed his hand upon where she was hit. Instantly, vanished.  
>"Could you fix up my nii-san as well Kaji?" He then nodded as he ran towards her brother. Kaji was a loyal servant to the Uchiha female. When he was on the verge of death; she saved him.<p>

From that day on he vowed to save her life; at all costs. No matter what. Kaji had placed his hand upon the heart of Sasuke. The alien began to heal him; grabbing his hand and tossing it away from him. Not even half of his stamina was recovered. "I don't need your help; even if you follow my sister."  
>"If you say so." He replied. She watched Sasuke get up; but fall back down again. She then flung her arms around her brother. Sitting on her knees.<br>"Nii-san, don't over-do it. Please." She begged; pushing her away from him, he frowned.  
>"I must."<br>"I just need you to be there for me nii-san." She whispered; he then sighed wiping her tears away. Kaji stood up; and had defeated the two cloud ninjas so easily. He was a powerful alien whom no ninja could defeat that easy. His weakness; however. Was easy; no one could figure it out.

The two siblings stared upon each other; gazing deeply. One the colour of onyx and the other the sharingan. Both eyes closed slowly. Then fully shut; they just did not think as to what they were doing. But just suddenly done it; cheeks red. Suigetsu's eyes widened; he was outraged. Kaji didn't see this; he didn't have to. He had already read her mind. Sasuke's arm was now placed around her, while her arms were fully around him.

Kaji smiled. He did find it odd since the two had kissed; wasn't it meant to be with Suigetsu? He then shrugged; releasing the two stared upon each other as Sasuke whispered while his cheeks were still red. "…Rouji."


End file.
